1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly including a first connector and a second connector, the second connector can be rotated from a first position to a second position relative to the first connector to synchronously lock and electrically contact with the first connector in the second position.
2. Description of the Related Art
The present spot-welding process via a laser technology usually uses a lock block coordinating with a fixture or other tools to clamp two metallic pieces tightly, however, which results in some problems. For example, the lock block need an extra space for placement and must be limited in a region spaced from the spot-welding region to avoid shutting out a laser beam shooting to the spot-welding region and the lock block probably makes a crush injury on the metallic pieces.
Therefore, a new design is required.